


Where do we start

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because Raven has those heart stopping, F/M, I am assuming these three will become our little hodgepodge team, Just a drabble, Maybe Raven and Gabriel will join, The 100 (TV) Season 6, any way, brain freezing skillz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Jo!Clarke has a nosebleed that Abby and Bellamy witness, they talk with Madi and start to make a plan.Bellamy is convinced Clarke is in there... but just how deep will they have to dig to get to her?





	Where do we start

“What are we going to do?” Abby asked, looking to both Madi and Bellamy before casting a glance out toward the new compound, “Bellamy, we can’t just let Clarke die... you saw that nose bleed- the seizure. If there is any chance that she is alive in there...” 

“I know,” Bellamy’s head has been spinning all morning. He saw the nose bleed, he saw Clarke look at him- it was Clarke who said, “Bellamy?” before she fell over and seized. And now, it’s Clarke’s body and god knows whose consciousness in that infirmary, and it's driving him crazy, “there is only one thing we can do.”

“What?” 

“Find Gabriel- he's the one who designed the program. If the mindwipe was botched, he’d know what to do-”

“and from the sounds of it, he doesn’t want the primes around any more than we do,” Madi added.

“Yeah, but where is he? We have no idea where The Children of Gabriel live,” Abby said, setting her elbows on her desk- she began to rub her temples. 

“It’s a good thing I’ve been talking to Gaia- Octavia and Diyoza made contact with the camp. They are on the inside. They can help us."

“Wait, Madi, you left the safety of the compound?”  

“No, Bellamy, Gaia did. She reports back to me.” 

“Madi, you need to tell me these things, I can’t put you at risk,” Bellamy said, folding his arms over his chest- he couldn’t, _he wouldn’t_ lose her- not Clarke's daughter. If Bellamy was Clarke's family, then Madi was his, too.

“ _Relax,_   _ Dad _ . You didn’t.” she said, “I’m still the commander, remember?” 

“Yeah, but you’re also my responsibility.” 

“And when Clarke gets back, you both can yell at me together, sound good?” Despite his frustration, Bellamy can't help but smirk at Madi. The girl has quickly won him over... 

"Okay, this isn't the time to fight. But, we're going to talk about this again, okay?"

"Fine," Madi says, replying through thin lips.

“So,” Abby starts, “where do we start?” 

“We kidnap Josephine,” Bellamy said, his voice gaining confidence, “and we see just how deep Clarke is buried.”  


End file.
